


A Shift in Paradigm

by suezahn



Series: Kismet [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Post-Return of the Jedi
Genre: Coruscant, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Post-RotJ, Romance, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suezahn/pseuds/suezahn
Summary: Nine months after events on Endor's moon, Leia ponders why she's not satisfied... Inspired by a throw-away line from "Into the Fire."





	A Shift in Paradigm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters depicted herein are the property of Lucasfilm, Disney, etc. My only profit is in the form of readers' feedback. Please be generous!
> 
> Note: This story was originally written in 2010 and has now be revised and updated for consistency with the rest of the Kismet Series. A very special thank-you to my lovely proofreaders: Erin Darroch and Marjorie Joyce.

One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love.  
—Sophocles (496 BC–406 BC)

* * *

 

The spacious penthouse suite granted an impressive view of an exclusive section of Coruscant’s capital center, and bright sunlight flooded through the arched one-way transparisteel skylight to bathe the bedroom in comfortable warmth. Lying sprawled out on his back atop a tangle of sheets, his hands up and tucked behind his head, Han Solo wallowed in the luxury of a rare lazy afternoon. Relaxed and sated, he imagined he had a bit of a foolish grin on his face, but his companion looked just as contented at the moment, so at least it was mutual. Stretched out next to him on her stomach, with chin resting on intertwined fingers upon her pillow and one shapely calf and foot up in the air rocking back and forth, Leia Organa-Solo hummed along with the soft music playing in the background, her thoughts far away. 

 _No better way to spend a day off,_ he thought _. A guy could get used to this._

In the fourteen months since the decisive battle above Endor, marriage had permanently intertwined their lives, and yet too often, they were separated by duty as the Empire continued its slow collapse. When Han wasn’t off on some mission, conducting inspections, or planning and supervising maneuvers for weeks, she was involved in peace negotiations or other governance responsibilities that kept her away for long days and even longer nights at a stretch. There had been no time for a proper honeymoon—not unless one counted these rare simultaneous days off, which he didn’t and was pretty sure she didn’t, either.

Still, Han treasured these days when they came. After all, he’d forsaken most of his old life and courted this fantastic woman for a reason. The pleasure of getting to know her better with time, as she allowed him into the barriers of self-protection she’d maintained for so long, was something he found endlessly fascinating and compelling. Even as he’d been prepared to invest whatever time was necessary to draw her out of that defensive shell, she’d surprised him with her enthusiasm and passion in abandoning it. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, though; he’d always suspected she might throw as much ardor and energy into their relationship as she did with anything else she took on, and the joy in witnessing her awakening into her own womanhood, with him, still made him glad he’d stuck around during the lean year when he’d sworn off others but she’d continued to rebuff him. It was during days like this when he reaped the rewards for his obstinacy.

_Yep, no better way._

Still staring up at the sky, letting random thoughts pass through his mind as if they were attached to and trailing behind the flying aircraft that crossed his view from time to time, he sighed and moved a hand to scratch the side of his nose, then tucked it back behind his head. His wife stirred and propped herself up on her elbows to look down at him. His eyes shifted to meet her dark ones, waiting in anticipation for whatever she might propose. He did have a couple of ideas but was always willing to let her take the lead.

Leia seemed to hesitate, as if worried that once she voiced her thoughts, it would be too late to take the words back. “Han, are you happy?”

Startled by the question—that wasn’t quite the direction his thoughts had been going—he lifted his head up a little to look closer at her. “What?”

“Are you happy?”

Now feeling a little bemused, he grinned. “Sweetheart, I don’t know what _you’ve_ been doing this morning, but….”

That drew a chuckle out of her before her serious attitude returned. “No, no, I mean in general.”

Han’s internal alarm went off like a hull breach klaxon and he considered his next words very carefully. Although still a newlywed, even he knew better than to walk into that potential trap unprepared. “I’m happy whenever I’m with you.”

One corner of her mouth drew up. “Thank you, but that was a dodge.”

He chewed the inside corner of a cheek, scrutinizing her expression, trying to decipher her hidden agenda. “Why do I get the feeling this question is more about you than it is about me?”

With a sigh, Leia shrugged in admittance. “Maybe it is. I think spending a day like this with you just drives home the point. I never thought I’d live long enough to see the end of the war and find my own happiness. It wasn’t a priority because the chance seemed so remote…and now…. Now, for the most part, I have what I always wanted, and then some. I should feel more satisfied, but I’m not.”

Surprised by the confession, and desperately attempting to ignore the sudden chill of uncertainty that settled in his stomach, Han rolled onto to his side and up onto an elbow to face her. He wasn’t sure he wanted clarification, but then he’d never been one to hang back. “Not satisfied with us?”

She paused, as if suddenly losing her train of thought, and then realization dawned on her face. She shook her head and reached over to touch his cheek, then slid her hand behind his head and met him halfway for a sincere kiss. “No, no. That’s the only thing I am happy about. No, it’s….” She hesitated again, now visibly torn as she released him. “It’s my career.”

“Ohhh.” He waited for her to elaborate. She had seemed a little preoccupied of late, the times he’d been fortunate enough to see her.

“I’m not sure anymore that I want to give what everyone wants from me. I don’t…. I think they’re trying to push me in a direction I don’t want to go.”

“You’re having second thoughts about serving in the New Republic government?” he summed up in a question.

Nodding, Leia pushed herself upright and gazed down at him. “The young woman I was years ago in the Senate…that’s not me anymore. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know.” He allowed a hint of lascivious teasing in his voice as he let his eyes rove over her naked form. Her long hair was loosely pinned up, more to keep it out of the way than for presentation, although their activities of the morning had left the arrangement agreeably tousled. He sobered and reached up with his free hand to tuck a dangling tendril of hair behind her ear. “What are they pushing you to do?”

“Well, not Mon Mothma—she’s still not happy with how I left to help rescue you. She’s made it pretty clear that I can’t be trusted—”

“Well, she’s a bitter dried-up old—” Han started with his usual rant, but Leia cut him off with faultless timing.

“Yes, well…some of the others agree with you about that. They’re dropping hints now, trying to stir up support.”

That sounded ominous. “Support for what?”

Sighing again, Leia scratched her head in annoyance. “To begin with? A cabinet position as councilor representing Alderaan—but with the ultimate aim of challenging Mon Mothma for the Chief Councilor role.’”

Han raised both eyebrows at that news, and waited for her to continue.

Leia shook her head in bemusement. “I think a few of them want to see me as Chief of State, President of the Senate and Commander-in-Chief of the New Republic Defense Force!”

His wife said that last bit with a mock pomposity and overexuberance that normally would have made Han laugh—she could play him like a Kandrel harp sometimes—but instead he remained silent, watching her expression, trying to sort out his own feelings about the idea while simultaneously gauging her mood.

Were people really pushing for her to take on that role? He had little doubt she could do the job, but it would also probably kill her in the process, between the burden and stress and her own tendency to hate delegating responsibilities. Not to mention it would probably suffocate their still-fledgling relationship; he barely got to enjoy her company as it was, and this possible change in the precarious balance would all but guarantee their private lives becoming nonexistent. It was a grim thought and he couldn’t help worrying how his own happiness fit into that equation.

Whether it was that innate Force thing of hers or just growing familiarity with him was hard to tell, but Leia seemed to sense his train of thought; she shook her head and leaned in toward him again.

“Han, I don’t _want_ it! I never had that sort of ambition, even when I was young. I ran for the Senate seat because Bail encouraged me to do it, and I’d hoped to change things from the inside when I still thought there was a chance through peaceful means. That path obviously didn’t work. But this…this would mean accepting that it will never end. That there will always be something to fix, always some new crisis needing my full attention. You told me—Goddess knows how many times—that I had to stop thinking I could save this galaxy single-handedly, and you were right! It has to stop. There are plenty of others out there who want the job more than I do, and I’m not willing to fight them for it. I’m certainly not willing to drag you and Luke and everyone else I love through the nightmare of a nasty election campaign—and it _would_ get nasty—just to get the job…. In the end, it’d only take me away from you even more, and I just don’t want to be that unhappy.”

As Han listened to her little speech, he felt equal parts surprise and relief. No question about it, she had changed. That was probably the most selfish statement he’d ever heard her make and he was pleased to be part of the cause. All the same, it was apparent now that she’d put a lot of thought into this, and he felt a little ashamed at his own selfish glee, although the feeling didn’t last long. The solution seemed obvious now and he shrugged. “Then don’t be. Tell them all to go to hell.”

She laughed and playfully dug a knuckle into his exposed ribs before smoothing over the spot with a loving caress. “Well, maybe not exactly in those words.”

“Why not? It leaves no doubt.”

“True, but I don’t want to burn bridges, either. I still want to be involved on some level, I just don’t know in what capacity yet. All I do know is that for the first time in my life, I’d prefer taking a back seat. I want something that allows me to have more than just stolen moments with you. I know that’s selfish but I can’t help it. I want more days like _this_.”

“That’s the spirit.” He let his fingers caress her closest knee, returning the sentiment as he enjoyed the contour and sensation of her skin. “A shame we can’t collect our pay doing _this_ all day.”

She gave him a beady-eyed look. “I’m not even going to comment on that.”

“But you’d like to.”

Leia recognized the challenge and took a long moment to deliberately peruse the length of his naked body from toes to head. “I’d expect top billing and more credits, but I know your ego. It would never work.”

Pleased all over again that this woman was his partner for life, Han chuckled. Still lying on his side facing her with his head propped on up one hand, he reached up and tugged her down toward him with the other. She tipped over slightly until coming to rest leaning against him, and then she idly stroked a hand up his back and around the curve of his shoulder.

“Okay,” Han went on. “So, you’ve ruled out the chancellorship _and_ a promising career in erotic holovids. Does that mean you’re reconsidering Luke’s offer?”

Leia stiffened for just an instant before recovering quickly. “No, not really. Not yet. The few times I’ve tried it, I….” She trailed off, then shook her head, suddenly not willing to meet his eyes. It was obvious that she still wasn’t comfortable with the concept. “It frightens me a little. I mean—it’s a part of me and I should accept and embrace it, but I still have too much anger and I don’t know if that will ever go away completely. Luke’s better off continuing to look for other candidates right now. Besides, a Jedi master really needs to establish a personal distance from the apprentice to maintain an air of authority. It’s way too late for that with us. We’re too close, we’re friends. Family.”

Han nodded, realizing that he understood better than he usually did whenever this topic of conversation came up. Luke Skywalker had seemed a little more slow to accept this reasoning months ago when he’d proposed the idea of Jedi training, but ultimately he’d agreed and hadn’t mentioned it again, although his disappointment was palpable to both of them. Han knew that she’d adopted a couple of lessons from her brother, particularly the meditation exercises that significantly reduced her stress levels and enhanced her natural intuitions, but she seemed content to stop there. He was grateful that this ability had finally ended her nightmares and mellowed her moods, but there still lingered a skeptical part of him that was wary of anything he couldn’t see or touch. She was mysterious enough already, thank you very much!

“Well, I did have one idea,” she drawled in an attempt at sounding spontaneous, but making it clear that she’d already thought this through as well. He wouldn’t have recognized her if she hadn’t already done her homework. “There’s a position in development right now. We don’t really have a solid definition for the role yet, but it’s mine if I want it.”

“Um-hmmm…” he prompted her to go on, smiling as he recognized the little spark of enthusiasm in her eyes.

“They need someone to seek out bids for government contracts on military supplies and general manufacturing. Someone who can reach out to many of the companies that used to work exclusively for the Empire, as well as find new opportunities. It could be as simple as a point of contact, or a consultant role of some sort, if that’s all I wish it to be.”

“I see. Not all that different from what you were doing for the Rebellion, but aboveboard this time.”

“That’s right, just safer and legal now.”

“You’ve already got the experience and some reputation.”

“Yes, that’s true….” She lost a little momentum, her gaze going distant once more.

“But…?”

After a moment, she refocused on him. “It will still mean some significant traveling, at least initially.”

“Ahhh, I know where this is heading.” Han rolled away and then sat up facing her. Leaning back on straightened arms, he nodded. “And with my schedule….”

“Exactly.”

“We’re back into that not-so-happy territory again.”

“Well…that’s why I asked if _you_ were happy.”

Things finally clicked into place for Han, and he saw where this had been leading all along. “You want to know if I’m happy about retaining my commission now that the war is over.”

As if she only now realized how that might sound, after having spent the first two years of their acquaintance pushing him to officially join and accept a rank in the first place, Leia dipped her head in embarrassment. “I sound like such a hypocrite.”

Han shook his head and tried to assuage her doubts. “Nah, you’re not a hypocrite. Like you said, people change. Look, I didn’t take that commission _just_ because of you, Sweetheart. Sure, I wanted to show you I was serious, but the Alliance needed trained leaders and I had nothing better to do.”

Despite her current mood, the hint of a teasing smile played across her face. “And I’m forever grateful you were able to fit it into your busy schedule. But that’s exactly why I’m asking now….”

Wondering once again how carefully he should choose his words, Han decided to just go with his gut and fly full throttle. “All right, Leia. I don’t think I’m cut out to be a career man in the military. I did what I joined up to do—the Death Star’s destroyed, the battle of Jakku took out their last Super Star Destroyer, and the Empire is about to be history. I’m not crazy about becoming a desk jockey now that all the fighting’s over, but the pay is decent and there are perks. I’ll stick with it if that’s what works best for you.”

“But that’s my point!” she burst out, a frown marring her smooth features. “This shouldn’t just be about _my_ happiness. It should be about _us_. It’d crush me to think you’re languishing in a job you hate, and Goddess knows it wouldn’t be fair. We need to find a compromise—together.”

Touched by her admission and consideration for him, he sat up all the way and kissed her for a long moment, then drew back. “So far I’m with you.”

“Perfect. That’s exactly what I had in mind.”

He tipped his head in curiosity, recognizing a setup. She accepted his prompt and continued.

“Well, I’d be traveling a lot, sometimes to the Outer Rim or even the Corporate Sector for extended negotiations. I’d need a pilot and escort on my staff. Why couldn’t he be my infinitely qualified and fully pardoned husband? Assuming he’s interested in the position, of course.”

Han paused a long moment to let the idea sink in, while a slow-burning smile spread across his face. “Not much different from what I used to do, either, huh?”

“Oh, I think this could be _very_ different,” she responded in a purr as she trailed a finger from his shoulder across his chest and down toward his belly.

He couldn’t say if it was her touch, the sudden seductive hint in her voice, or the simple but thrilling idea of flying again, but his body voted in unanimous and obvious agreement. “You know, Princess, I like the way you think.”

“You mean you didn’t just marry me for my looks?”

“Oh, no, I married you for your money. I _sleep_ with you for your looks.”

With a growl, Leia gave him a playful shove and he flopped back onto the bed. His triumphant laugh was quickly choked off by a groan as she took matters into her own hands, so to speak.

“Of course, I’d need to see your credentials.” Shifting onto her knees, she leaned over him and her lips followed the trail her fingers had blazed. “And we haven’t even begun to negotiate a payment contract yet….”

 

**The End**


End file.
